


Hair Bow

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Eren Yeager, Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Hair-pulling, Hairdresser!Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, One Shot, Other, lol, pansexual levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looked around the shop curiously, noticing that almost every chair was occupied and most of the staff was working. “It’s rather packed in here today”, she wondered out aloud while the hairdresser took her coat and hung it up behind the counter, afterwards typing something on the shop’s computer, her eyes narrowed in concentration.</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s because Sasha’s sick. I had to call Levi in so we can handle the appointments. But don’t worry, he’s just as good as Sasha and works maybe even faster”, she explained.</p>
<p>“I just hope he’ll accept me like you guys do”, Eren mumbled, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.</p>
<p>Ymir shortly glanced up at her, a devilish grin tugging at her lips. “Oh, he will. A little birdie told me he’s pansexual.” She said, making Eren blush.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Or: Eren has an appointment at the hair salon, but Levi does her hair for a change.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Bow

The bell chimed loudly as Eren walked through the dark wooden door of her favorite hair salon, her long chocolate brown hair falling on her back as she shed her thin jacket, leaving her in a short baby blue dress. She didn’t have to wait for long since the manager, Ymir, came to the front of the shop after she had heard that familiar sound. “Ah, good morning, Eren! Right in time for your appointment.”

The brunet nodded with a smile and greeted her as well, answering with “She/her” as the freckled girl asked for her pronouns today. Only she and Sasha, the one who made her hair every time, knew Eren was genderfluid.

She looked around the shop curiously, noticing that almost every chair was occupied and most of the staff was working. “It’s rather packed in here today”, she wondered out aloud while the hairdresser took her coat and hung it up behind the counter, afterwards typing something on the shop’s computer, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Yep, that’s because Sasha’s sick. I had to call Levi in so we can handle the appointments. But don’t worry, he’s just as good as Sasha and works maybe even faster”, she explained.

“I just hope he’ll accept me like you guys do”, Eren mumbled, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Ymir shortly glanced up at her, a devilish grin tugging at her lips. “Oh, he will. A little birdie told me he’s pansexual.”

A blush strained Eren’s cheeks as she heard that. Being accepted by friends is one thing, but knowing that there’s someone who might want to have a romantic relationship with her is another. She felt like one of those girls who are all jittery and sheepish because they talk to some attractive boys for the first time. And Eren did knew Levi was attractive, at least for her standards. 

Meanwhile Ymir seemed satisfied with her reaction and led Eren to one of the comfy seats in front of those big mirrors, to her relief in the far back without she had to ask. Eren thanked her with a small smile as she told her to wait. With a wink to the brunet, she went back to the elderly woman whose hairstyle she was looking after before Eren walked into the shop.

The first part of the five minutes Eren had to wait she spent with regarding the other customers and the staff. Since she came here roughly every two months for three years to have her usually short hair cut, she knew the hairdressers well. There was Christa, the sweet blonde girlfriend of Ymir, probably the aforementioned ‘little birdie’. She seemed to handle everyone well and deserves credit for the relaxed but efficient working atmosphere. Ymir also employed Jean and Mikasa, who were working as coloring experts. The latter looked up and waved at her as she felt Eren’s gaze on her. Eren smiled and waved back with a small movement before she occupied herself on her phone, searching for the picture with the complicated hairstyle she wasn’t able to do herself but still wanted to wear at the wedding later on in the afternoon.

She startled as she saw a shadow in the mirror out of the corner of her eye and looking up, she realized Levi was already standing behind her in a too tight black t-shirt that showed off his chest and arm muscles. “So, what can I do for you?” he asked curtly as ever while he grabbed his barstool and let it raise so he could sit down behind her and still look at Eren’s eyes in the mirror.

It was bad enough that she felt her own blush rising as they locked gazes, but seeing it herself was even more embarrassing so she looked down at her phone again and opened the [picture.](http://fashiontabs.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Hair-bow.jpg) “I was wondering if you could style my hair like this?”, she asked, holding the phone so he could look at it properly.

“Just styling or trimming, too?”, Levi asked while he went through her hair with his fingers.

“Just styling”, she mumbled, blushing. “Since it’s a wig.”

His fingers froze and he glanced at her again in disbelief. “A wig?”, he clarified. Eren nodded slowly, considering to tell him she’s genderfluid since the moment was a perfect opportunity, but she decided otherwise because it’d seem pushy.

Levi looked confused, but shrugged it off. Since Eren’s wig was almost as curly as her own hair, he combed through it at first and then guided her to the seats in front of the sinks. Momentarily, she was pretty distracted as she saw that he even wore black skinny jeans, making his legs look like he was working out. Levi might not be the tallest person in existence, but his muscles definitely compensated for his shortness. 

He didn’t talk much, only the necessary things, but Eren felt that she was in good hands nonetheless. Literally even, as he wetted her hair, careful not to damage the wig or hurt Eren, afterwards working in a wonderful smelling shampoo. And God, his hands did something to her as he massaged her scalp, putting pressure on her temples and that one point at the back of her head that made a shiver going down her spine, although she tried to suppress the shudder as much as possible. Accidently, he lightly pulled on some strands as he removed his fingers out of the hair, and since the wig was connected to Eren’s real hair with many hairpins, she felt it tugging on her scalp. She let out a tiny moan despite trying to keep it down, but luckily he interpreted it as a moan because of pain and not of arousal although she turned beet red once again. 

While she somehow tried to calm down, Levi washed the shampoo out and used some kind of conditioner that probably made her hair soft and shiny. He let her alone for some minutes so it could take full effect, and she gladly used the time to watch his firm ass as he walked through the shop and organized some things that were lying around. Not that this would make her shyness any better but well, you should use all the chances you could get, right?

After coming back and washing the conditioner out too (and she sighed into the treatment because seriously, his massages were amazing), they went back to her original seat and he started blow-drying her hair in such a way it fell straight over her shoulders. He asked to see the picture again and she fumbled a bit with her phone, cursing as she couldn’t find the image for a minute, embarrassment tinting her face red once again. But Levi only chuckled lowly – which was sexier than it should be, Eren thought – and told her not to stress herself.

“What is the gorgeous style for, anyway? Do you celebrate your birthday today or something?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, probably to distract her from her own awkwardness. She was really thankful for that, also somehow surprised he kind of helped her although he was rather brusque and seemed to prefer being for himself than talking with strangers.

“Actually, it’s for a wedding”, she grinned, spurred thanks to his approach.

“Oh?”

“Not my own of course. Ah, found it.” She handed him the phone with a smile and he quickly looked away from her to the picture.

“Do you have a hairband or something?”

“Nope, I thought it’d look just as good even without it.”

“Well, personally I think everything would look beautiful on you.” He winked at her, his lips tugging upwards. Eren blushed furiously at his flirting and muttered a shaky “Thank you”, making him smirk for real now. 

“So I have to watch out your hairstyle doesn’t outdo the one of the bride, right?” He brushed her hair once again before taking a section from the right and a section from the left, bringing the two together. Before though he tied it with an elastic, he lifted her head by gently pushing up her chin with his fingers, correcting her posture. 

Although she wasn’t sure whether her heart was beating a hundred times per minute or not at all, she looked up and searched his gaze in the mirror. Was it only her or had his grayish eyes indeed a mischievous shimmer in them? “I-I don’t think we have to worry about that since there’s no bride. Only two men.”

He smiled to himself, hummed and continued working on her hair. Eren couldn’t quite see what he was doing exactly, so she was studying his expression instead. His thin eyebrows were narrowed slightly in concentration, and his bangs were hanging in his eyes. Occasionally, he would move his head abruptly to one side, but although it seemed like an often repeated motion, his hair fell into the same place not a minute later. Afterwards he started to bite his lower lip and on top of that, he put the ends of some hairpins between his lips. Eren’s breath got stuck in her throat at the action and she stared at him in awe. Something told her he didn’t do that with any other customers. 

After five another minutes of perfecting the hair bow, he began to curl her hair. His hands were working quickly, and he was able to create the exact same look the girl on the picture had; if not even more beautiful. As a finishing touch, he used only a bit of hairspray and some other product he worked in. Eren had asked curiously what it was for, and he had teasingly said that “this will only accentuate your beauty, don’t worry about it”. 

Needless to say, before Eren exited the shop, she didn’t only left a big tip behind but also her number.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to recreate that look: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94sY1i39fho
> 
> For more daily updated Fluff you could subscribe to the series :3  
> Also, I'll gladly write something fluffy for you, so if you have an idea for an ereri one-shot, leave it down below and I see what I can do ^-^
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
